Forced Fairytales
by Skyuni123
Summary: Amy and Rory are trapped within a version of Sleeping Beauty conjured up by cow-like aliens, and the Doctor doesn't have very long to get them out. New Series Five. Contains Jack Harkness. Was Forced Storytelling


**Okay, so this is a new story thing that I am trying out, kind of a modern/sci-fi remake of Sleeping Beauty. The parts in italics are adapted from the original story, and the rest of the text is my writing. Yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, although I would like to. That honour belongs to the BBC, and whoever made up Sleeping Beauty.**

**This will be 11/Amy. **

**There will most likely be swear words. **

**And Jack Harkness.**

**Set after Vampires in Venice, but before Rory dies in series five. **

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, magical kingdom. _

Amy Pond was sick of this. Not of the whole 'travelling around the universe' thing, but rather, of the whole 'constantly getting captured by aliens with no possible hope of escape' thing. It became tiresome after a while, and she knew it would eventually end up with her getting seriously injured.

This particular occasion was no different.

She was being dragged along a rocky, damp corridor with her loveable, but slightly dopey fiance Rory. Some particular bovine-like aliens had her and her fiance in tight grips, and as per usual, Amy wasn't entire sure about what they had done to be treated like this.

Plus, the Doctor had vanished. As per usual. Amy just hoped that the Doctor had a plan, because, this situation was looking a bit worrisome.

Amy, Rory and the Doctor were on the planet 'Camelot', a medieval planet that was completely different to the Camelot of Earth legend. She and Rory had been with the Doctor, talking to some of the decidedly un-bovine locals at one of the huge markets on Camelot. Then, the Doctor had vanished and she and Rory had been dragged off.

This day was turning out to be GREAT.

Rory twisted around in the grip of one of the cow-like creatures. "Uh... Is there any chance that you're going to tell us where we are going?"  
The alien creature gave him a withering look that Amy didn't realise that a cow could make. But, to be fair, said alien creature was walking on two feet and was wearing some semblance of clothing so... anything was possible.

Amy shrugged at Rory. "I'm guessing we'll find out what is happening when we get there..."

Rory looked slightly irritated and a bit lost as well.

The cow-like creatures dragged them into a large room, filled with cow-like creatures, electronics and ominous looking maroon doors. _Think like the Doctor!_ Amy told herself. _Be strong! _

"What's happening?" Amy asked loudly, directing the question to a cow that was slightly bigger than the others and wearing a peculiar purple party hat. This was presumably the leader of the strange bovine aliens.

"You and your companion, Doctor..." The cow hissed, a sound that certainly should not have been coming out of a cow, "...have displeased our race, the Vacti."

Amy was irritated. As much as she liked the Doctor, it probably wasn't very good that she had been mistaken for him, especially in a situation such as this one.

"But...I'm not the Doctor!" Amy said, defensively.  
"And I'm not her companion... I'm her fiance." Rory said quietly from her side.

Oh yeah... Amy probably should have included him in her defense.

"Our records say that the Doctor always travels with a companion. There he is." The cow hissed, pointing a hoof at Rory.

"I'm not a companion!" Rory said, almost offended.

Okay... so this situation isn't going very well... Amy thought.

"You will enter the Ludadoma and live out one of our horror folk tales until your death to repent for your crimes." The cow rasped.

"...I'm not the Doctor!" Amy tried to reason with the creature. "...The..the Doctor has always been male! Why would he suddenly be a female?!"  
"Our records state that the Doctor can regenerate into other personas." The cow king said. "Now, take them to the Nocterna Door."

The cow attendants dragged the struggling Amy and Rory over to one of the largest maroon doors. Amy did not want to go in there, and judging by Rory's face, he didn't want to either.

-To be continued-

**What do you think? More (longer) chapters to come! Review if you like.**


End file.
